Boys Make the First Move, Girls Make it War
by Ayame Alyssa Asakura
Summary: What happens when you cross two intelligent girls with two pranking boys? Why a hilarious story, ofcourse! R'n'R Pease!(One-shot)


Disclamer: I don't own Inuyasha, plain and simply.

If you like my story then please see my other one 'Where Secrets Are Revealed' Enjoy!

* * *

_Tricks and Games Us Kids Play_

In the beautiful side of Tokyo, you can hear the girls and boys chatting in the Shikon High yard. You can also see Kagome Higurashi and Sango Koyakai – best friends since they were 1yrold – walking to the school. Kagome has mid-back jet black hair, chocolate brown eyes and is 6 feet tall. She is wearing tight black pants with a pink tube topthat say 'Take a picture, it lasts longer', she is also 16yrold. Sango has dark brown hair to her hips, dark drown eyes and is 6.3 feet tall. She is wearing black jeans with a tank-top that says 'YOU laugh because I am DIFFERENT; I laugh because YOU are all the SAME.' She is 16. They had just moved to Tokyo from New York.

On the other hand there is Inuyasha Yumatso and Miroku Takuya – best friends since they were 1yrold. Inuyasha has silver hair that is a bit longer than Sango's, golden eyes and is 6.5 feet tall. He is wearing baggy black pants with a shirt that says 'It's only funny until someone gets hurt. Then it's hilarious.' He is 16. Miroku has short black hair pulled up in a ponytail, violet eyes and is 6.5 feet tall. He is 16.

The four were walking in the hall way after getting their schedules and **!BAM!** Kagome and Sango were on the floor, after bumping into someone, well guess who they bumped into – Inuyasha and Miroku. "Hey, watch where you're going wench!", said a rude Inuyasha. "Oh, I am so sorry young miss.", said Miroku offering a hand to Sango.

"Well soooorry for walking, what is it a crime?", yelled Kagome to Inuyasha. "FEH!", was his smart answer.

"Uh, thanks my name's Sango and my-HENTAI!**SLAP!**",Miroku hand found it's way to Sango behind, in result of getting a red hand mark on his face. Sango stop and looks at the steaming Kagome, "steaming friend over there is Kagome.", thanked Sango.

"My name is Miroku and the one who is arguing with your friend over there is Inuyasha the hot-headed hanyou.", laughed Miroku earning a death glare from Inuyasha.

"Humph, well let's go Miroku, we have to go to class right?", asked Inuyasha sounding a little mad. "We do?", was Miroku's smart question.

"YES!**SMACK!** Remember?", asked Inuyasha smacking him up side the head. "Oh, yeaaaaah, now I remember!", Miroku said it so fast they almost missed it.

"Well bye!", the girls spoke up. "Bye!", said the boys and then went their different ways.

(With the boys) On Tuesday the boys found out that the houses Kagome and Sango moved into were the houses of Kouga and Sessho-Maru (close friends). So, they instantly got mad and knew a prank or two to get them back. The first part of their plan was to get the school water hose…………(O.o)…………………………(hehe)…………………

After Kagome's and Sango's free time outside, they walked though the front doors to go in and………………..!splash! and then an "EEEEEEK!", and, "AAACOLDAAAH!", shrieked the girls. They were soaked from head to toe. And in front of them were Inuyasha and Miroku laughing, along with other kids in the hall.

"AAAA WHY IN THE WORLD DID YOU DO THAT FOR!", screamed Sango. "INUYASHA!", shrieked Kagome. "MIROKU!", also shrieked Sango. "Start runnin' because when we catch you oooh YOU'RE DEAD!", they yelled together. Waw, when the boys heard that, they ran as fast as the speed of light but, that didn't help because even wet, the girls were right, and I mean right as in 5-6 inches apart from the boys. When they almost caught them, saved by the bell….**!ring!** went the bell.

The girls stopped and headed for their next class mumbling something about it not being fair, but the Kagome yelled over her shoulder to the panting boys, "Hey, I do hope you know that THIS means war."

Once the girls were out of the boys' sight Inuyasha sighed, "PHEW, I thought we were goners back there."

"They run fast ya know.", was Miroku's smart comment. "No duh, Mr. Point-out-the-obvious, WE ARE THE ONES THAT RAN FROM THEM, REMEMBER?", said a very frustrated Inuyasha. "Oh yeah, good point.", Miroku replied calmly. "Oh my god, I'm surounded by idiots.", mumbled Inuyasha sounding like he had just yelled his head off (which in fact he did). Then they got their stuff and headed to class.

After lunch, the girls had History downside was that the boys were in the same class. "Hello class my name is Mr. Youko, today we will be learning about the past of Tokyo. Well……….", and he went on and on.

After what seemed like forever Mr. Youko announced, "Now I have to pick your partners for this project," the whole class moaned, "and they are:

Kagome and Inuyasha," both their mouths dropped,

"Sango and Miroku," Sango had flames in her eyes,

"…………………………….", and he went on and on. "Ok now it is due tomorrow and all you have to do is get an old artifact.", he said.

"Hey, let's do these 'prayer beads'.", said Kagome to Inuyasha. They, along with Sango and Miroku, were at the library looking for ideas. "Whatever.", he answered.

"Miroku and I are doing that to.", said Sango.

"Cool.", so they all started making prayer beads.

Kagome and Sango put the finished prayer beads on the boys and said a kind of spell. "Hey, what are you doing?", said the boys.

"All we are doing is seeing if it works Inuyasha.", said Kagome.

"What works?", asked Miroku'

"Hmmm, Inuyasha," he looked straight at her, so she said calmly, "sit boy.", with that Inuyasha went face first into the ground.

"Ahhh!" !boom! he smashed into the ground making a little earthquake.

The rest of them, seeing this started laughing and laughing. Sango and Miroku were on the floor laughing. Once Inuyasha had finished prying himself off the floor he asked furiously, "WHAT DID YOU DO!"

"Well I said 'sit boy'"**!bam!** Inuyasha was on the floor…again, "and...uh..you did that.", answered Kagome pointing at him on the ground. "Grrrrrr",was all that came from Inuyasha.

'Next is my turn…..', thought Sango. "Oh, Miroku."

"Yeah", he answered not expecting what was going to happen next.

"Heal", she said simply. Well, his prayer beads flung him over to Sango's side and mounted him into the ground like Inuyasha's, except this all happened in 2 seconds flat.

Well after that event Inuyasha was laughing his head off and said through laughs, "Haha, now, haha, you know, haha, how I, haha, felt!"

(in class)

"Sorry, Mr. Youko but Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and I did the project together, but I guaranty it is great COUGH and funny COUGH.", Kagome told the teacher.

"It's ok, but is it ok if you go first?"

"No prob."

(the project)

"For our project we did prayer beads", started Kagome.

"Back when there were demons," Sango started to say.

"Priestesses would use the prayer beads on demons or bad people or creatures.", continued Inuyasha.

"They would put them on the creature/people or demon and say a word to tame it.", said Miroku.

"Sango and I have done it on the boys.", informed Kagome.

"Watch………Miroku HEAL!"(and he did),camanded Sango.

"HAHAHAHA!", laughed the class.

"Inuyasha…hehe……sit boy."(and again, he did),giggled Kagome.

"yeah, yeah…and that's our project.", finish Inuyasha.

next day: with the guys on one side of school

"Wow, who would have thought.", Miroku said more of a statement than a question.

"What's wrong?", asked Inuyasha.

"I was just thinking."

"About……..?"

"The girls and….."

"THE GIRLS! What are you doing thinking about THEM?"

"And us! And us! I mean, I think we have grown feelings for them, haven't you?"

"Ok, I do admit," he said in a whisper, "I like Kagome."

"What?"

"I like Kagome Ok!"

"HEHE I like Sango."

on the other side of school with the girls

"Kagome, can I ask you a question?", asked Sango.

"Sure Sango, what's bothering you?", answered Kagome trying to sound like a therapist.

"Ok, I'll just come right out and say it, do you have a crush on Inuyasha?"

Kagome blushed, "WHAT!"

"Come on Kag, it's kind of obvious you like him," then Sango got sneaky , "I also think he likes you."

"Really, you think?"

"So, you do have a crush on him, huh."

"What! No! No! No! Well, fine, yes I have a crush on him. And you, oh you have Miroku on the top of your list don't you?", Kagome said with a smile.

"WHAT! WHERE DID YOU HEAR THAT?"

"Two words 'so' and 'obvious', yep."

"Oh", said a very red Sango.

The next period the guys and girls had the same class. They had Science. During science a knock came from the door, Ms. Yin (the teacher) opened it and two men were there each holding a bouquet of flowers, one pink & white roses and the other blue & white lilies.

"We have been sent to give these to Kagome Higurashi and Sango Koyakai.", said the man with the roses

"Well girls I see you have some admirers.", the girls blushed and got their flowers and cards. Kagome got the roses and the card said:

Kagome

I'm sorry about all the stuff I did to you. I care about you and well, will you go to the dance with me?

Inuyasha

Kagome gasped when she saw the name 'Inuyasha'. Sango got the lilies and the note said:

Sango

I know it doesn't look like it but I do. I like you. Will you go to the dance with me?

Miroku

Sango also gasped when she saw the name 'Miroku'.

After school Sango and Kagome met up with Miroku and Inuyasha. The girls said at the same time, "Yes" "huh", the boys were very confused.

Kagome said, "Thanks for the flowers and yes we will go to the dance with you."

"Great, we'll pick you up at 8 ok?", asked Inuyasha.

"Ok,bye!", they all said.

at the dance

Kagome was wearing her hair in a low, low ponytail and a red velvet sleeveless dress up to her knees. She was wearing red lipstick and light pink eye shadow.

Sango was wearing her hair in a bun with some strands falling on either side of her face and a very short hot-pink shirt and a black velvet skirt above her knees. She was wearing hot-pink eye shadow and hot-pink lipstick

Inuyasha was wearing a white shirt with black jeans. His hair was down.

Miroku was wearing a light blue shirt with dark blue jeans and his hair was in a little ponytail.

I guess you could say, they danced the night away. They danced to every song.

Once it was over they were so tired but enjoyed dancing with their partner. Inuyasha took Kagome home and the same with Miroku taking Sango.

"I had a great time Inu."

"I have a new nick-name, cool. I'm glad you had a good time because I had a great time too.", Inuyasha leans in for a kiss. They kissed then Inuyasha asked, "Kagome."

"Yeah"

"Can you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course I will!"

"Ok, bye!"

"Bye!", then she went inside and he went home.

The same thing happened with Miroku and Sango.

And now they are all best friends. Oh, and they each got an A+ on their history projects.

* * *

Not bad eh? for my second story i mean R'n'R PLLLLEEEEAAAAASSSSEEEE 


End file.
